


Homestuck Epilogues rewritten

by NicoNetwork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNetwork/pseuds/NicoNetwork
Summary: If the homestuck epilogues were actually good and didn't do the multitudes of things it did wrong.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prison Release

Today was the day. After everything John and everyone had tackled, it was time to challenge one more problem. Terezi had accompanied John to the maximum security prison for their duties. As they approached the meeting booth they asked for Gamzee to come and talk to them. The security guard nodded, and headed off. 

GC: JOHN DO YOU R34LLY TH1NK TH1S 1S 4 GOOD 1D3A?  
EB: I mean… yeah I’m pretty sure. Isn’t this what you wanted too? And so did.. well, every one of the trolls?  
GC: Y3S BUT 1 4M N3RVOUS TO S33 H1M 4G41N  
EB: I understand, but we have to keep moving forward, I believe in you, you’ll be able to talk to him and explain the situation and I’ll help you.  
GC: OK…

The guard came back with Gamzee in handcuffs, before Gamzee sat down he stared at Terezi and John behind the glass. The guard pushed him a bit and he snapped out of it sitting down.

TC: wElL hI mOtHeRfUcKeRs WhAt BrInGs yOu HeRe… On ThIs FiNe EvEnInG.  
GC: W3’R3 H3R3 TO M4K3 4 PROPOS4L……..

Terezi had a hard time looking Gamzee in the eyes as she said this, she felt weird. She felt out of place, maybe John should’ve gone to do this alone.

TC: hUh? AnD wHaT’d ThAt Be?  
EB: The court has agreed to let you go on parole under some special conditions and consideration  
TC: oH dAmN….   
GC: Y34H. TH3 CONDITION IS YOU H4V3 TO GO TO TH3R4PY ONC3 4 WEEK 4ND S1NC3 YOU’R3 4 SP3C14L C4S3 1F YOU 3V3R N33D YOU’R3 TH3R4P1ST’S 4DVIC3 YOU C4N C4LL TH3M UP

Gamzee at this point was having a hard time processing all of this… recovery? Oh boy.. this’ll be a feat but he’s willing to take it if it means getting out of this shit hole.

TC: tOtAlLy, I agReE aNd WiLl CoMpLy.  
GC: ….G4MZ33  
TC: yEaH?  
GC: 1 C4M3 H3R3 B3C4US3 1 W4NT3D TO T3LL YOU I P1L3D TOG3TH3R SOM3 MON3Y FROM 3V3RYON3 TO H3LP YOU ST4RT OFF  
TC: hUh? BuT…. wHy… I dOn’T gEt AnY oF tHis… I’m An AwFuL pErSoN aNd I aCkNoWleDgEd ThAt A lOnG mOtHeRfUcKiN tImE aGo, WhEn YoU’rE lOcKeD uP iT gEtS yA tHiNkInG. sO wHy??   
GC: B3C4US3 YOU D3S3RV3 4 S3COND CH4NC3

John had been sat back listening to this conversation and was honestly invested even though he had no right to step in and speak, so he stayed quiet.

GC: LOOK YOU’R3 C1RCUMST4NC3S W3R3 FUCK3D 4ND US TROLLS DIDN’T 3X4CTLY H3LP OR W3R3 W3 GOOD FRI3NDS SO IT’S OUR TURN TO 4TON3 IN 4 W4Y.  
GC: 1’M SUR3 TH3Y’LL S4Y 1T ON TH3Y’R3 OWN BUT W3’R3 SORRY  
TC: iM sO mOtHeRfUcKiN sOrRy ToO…

John smiled, mission accomplished and he barely had to do much. The guard ushered Gamzee back to his cell to get packed up and Terezi and John began to head to where they could pick him up after, they were silent, until John spoke.

EB: Wow Terezi! I expected no less but I’m proud of what you did out there!  
GC: TH4NKS..!


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee reunites with Terezi and John for the first time in 4 years.

Terezi and John reached where they would be picking up Gamzee and waited. Terezi was fidgety and nervous and it was apparent, but John wasn’t about to let Terezi clam up now.

EB: Hey Terezi it’s okay we got the hard part over  
GC: 1 KNOW 1 JUST 4M N3RVOUS WH4T 1F TH3 MON3Y 1SN’T 3NOUGH?  
EB: Terezi it damn sure is enough, probably a lot more than he needs. I mean…$2,000? That’s a ton to start off with and you made up most of it.  
GC: YOU’R3 R1GHT.

The door opened and Gamzee came out, his hair was as puffy and curly as always although a bit unkept. He was as tall and lanky as always, he wore a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He approached the two and nervously waved, He felt overwhelmingly guilty and out of place.

TC: uH sO.. tHe DaTe?  
EB: You don’t know todays date?  
TC: uH...nO?   
GC: D3C3MB3R F1RST TWO THOUS4ND F1FT33N DUDE.   
TC: oH sHiT mY wRiGgLiNg DaY iS sOoN…

Gamzee began to count on his fingers but before he could reach the number he was looking for, Terezi spoke up.

GC: DUD3 YOUR WR1GGL1NG D4Y 1S 1N TW3NTY THR33 D4YS. WHY’D YOU ST4RT COUNT1NG ON YOUR F1NG3RS.  
TC: oH oOpS…  
EB: Well uh…let’s head out we wanna take you somewhere Gamzee.

John felt weirdly anxious to get back, Everyone had been waiting for this day for a while. It was the last sorta group ‘closure’ they needed. They had a welcome back party planned for Gamzee back at Dave and Karkat’s house.

TC: oH? oK lEt’S mOtHeRfUcKiN gO.

John, Terezi and Karkat headed to John’s car. John got in the drivers seat and Terezi got into the passengers seat, as Gamzee awkwardly shimmied into the backseat. He was looking out the window like a kid at a candy store. Gamzee hadn’t seen the new world in a long while, he’d seen it when it was courtyard time but not like outside of the prison in 4 years. “Everyone strapped in?” John asked. Terezi gave a thumbs up as Gamzee from the back seat spoke.

TC: uHuH.

And off John drove


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee , John, and Terezi arrive to a house. What's this all about?

John parked the car in Dave and Karkat’s driveway. Gamzee spoke up.

TC: iS tHiS oNe Of YoUr HiVeS oR sOmEtHiNg?

GC: Y3AH.

TC: wHo’S iS iT? aM i GoNnA lIvE wItH oNe Of YoU?

EB: ahaha….yeah sorta, come on let’s go in.

TC: ...oKaY?

  
The three of them exited the car and headed to the front door.

EB: Open the door and head in, it’s unlocked!   
TC: …

Gamzee was slightly unsettled by all of this, he felt as if he was being treated like a child or they thought lesser of him. But he couldn’t blame them if they did. He opened the door and took a step in, he heard whispering and felt more uncomfortable. Was this some sick prank? Was everything leading up to this a joke? Again he couldn’t blame them if so.

GC: H34D TO TH3 ROOM TWO DOORS DOWN 4ND TO THE R1GHT

EB: Yeah! We’ll follow right after.

Gamzee did as they said and headed to the door two doors down to the right. He gripped the door knob and just stared at it for a solid minute or so before he pushed it open with a huge push. 

EVERYONE: SURPRISE!!! WELCOME BACK GAMZEE!!

Gamzee felt overwhelmed to say the least. His knees shook. 

TC: aHa WhErE’s ThE bAtHrOm??

He felt unreasonably uncomfortable, he wasn’t ready to see them all at once he wasn’t ready for a Gamzee pity party nor was he ready to profusely apologize for all his past actions to everyone at the same time, he wanted to do it individually and have it have meaning. He understood the thought put into this but it just wasn’t for him. He decided he couldn’t be selfish though, so he took a deep breath and before anyone could tell him where the bathroom was he spoke.

TC: tHaNkS fOr ThE pArTy…

GA: It’s Our Pleasure. 

TC: wHo’S hOuSe Is ThIs By ThE wAy?

Dave rose his hand above his head as if he was in class and Karkat spoke

CG: IT’S MINE AND DAVE’S HOUSE. 

TG: yeah. You’re gonna be living with us with rent since we’re one of the few who own a house ha 

TT: yes also because the only other people who own a house is me and Kanaya and.. well we’re starting a family soon so…

Gamzee nodded understandingly and as they moved on from the conversation he just moved around the party talking to people. Soon enough the party was over and people began to say their goodbyes and leave. Eventually only three were left and they were the people living in this home. Gamzee, Dave, and finally Karkat.


	4. After party

Karkat was sitting on the couch as Dave cleaned up, Gamzee stood aimlessly, feeling guilty. He didn’t talk to many people at the party and when people tried to talk to him he avoided it. Although now it would be hard as he was living with two people and not in solitary confinement. 

CG: SO ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO EITHER TALK TO ME OR HELP DAVE?   
TC: Uh I'm GoNnA sIt DoWn AnD tAlK tO yOu I sUpPoSe KaRkAt

Gamzee went to the chair near the couch and sat down. He looked around and then spoke.

TC: I hAvEn'T dOnE tHe SoPoR pIe In A lOnG tImE aNd I dOn'T pLaN tO. i AlSo DoN't PlAn To Go KiLlInG aNyOnE, i'M tUrNiNg A nEw LeAf AnD i'M sOrRy FoR mY aCtIoNs KaRkAt  
GC: YOUR ACTIONS? YOU MEAN KILLING TWO OF OUR FRIENDS? I FORGIVE YOU GAMZEE.  
TC: CoOl BrOtHeR, nOw Is ThAt DaVe HuMaN yOuR..wHaT tHe HuMaNs CaLl "HuSbAnD"?  
GC: NO HE IS MY MATESPRIT ALSO WHAT HUMANS CALL “BOYFRIEND”  
TC: WhY dO yOu TwO sHaRe A hIvE tHeN? dOn'T mArRiEd FoLkS uSuAlLy Do ThAt? UsUaLlY sIgNiFiCaNt OtHeRs FrOm WhAt I'vE hEaRd ShArE aN aPaRtMeNt NoT a HiVe.

Dave yells in from the other room. 

TT: I don’t like apartments, bad memories, so I bought this house and Karkat leeches off of me  
GC: I DO NOT!!

Dave laughs

TT: Karkat i’m kidding.

Dave walks into the living room and looks at Gamzee. 

TT: Want me to show you to your room? We bought some pretty plain clothes for you since we don’t know your...style ya feel?  
TC: Ok ThAt SoUnDs GrEaT. SeE yA lAtEr KaRkAt I'm PrObAbLy HeAdInG tO bEd Or SuMn WhEn I gEt ThErE iT's BeEn A lOnG mOtHeRfUcKiN dAy  
GC: GOOD NIGHT….

Dave motioned for Gamzee to follow him and headed up the stairs and then down the hall, They arrived at a medium sized bedroom with purple painted walls and clown stuffed toys and a unicycle. Gamzee didn’t know how to feel. The arrangement of the room had sentiment to it and was nicely put together. He knew Karkat at least planned this out and it made him smile. He entered the room, Dave waved bye and left. Gamzee fell face first into the bed and sighed with relief. Back in the silence and solitude he had gotten so used to after the past three years.


End file.
